


Limerence

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Linctavia, Romance, Set between 1x01-1x05 referencing the time Lincoln spent watching the drop ship camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what he was sure of was that the girl – the one with raven-dark hair who lived like she'd never seen the sun - stood out like a beacon from the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100. Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: This is my third work in this fandom, and first in this pairing so I am really just testing the waters. – Set from 1x01-1x05 referencing the time Lincoln spent watching the drop ship camp. Canon compliant, could be seen as a missing scene. Basically Lincoln’s thoughts about Octavia. - Mild pre-Linctiva, mild language, romance, pre-canon, missing scene.

He'd been watching them since the beginning. Watching since they'd fallen from the sky, streaking flame like the tail of a falling star before burying their strange metal deep in the soft over-ground. Falling just as the legends whispered. The children of the old returning to reclaim the ground in the name of their fallen mother's- fallen father's.

They seemed a strange choice.

Strange warriors of an even stranger army.

They were not grounders.

They were different.

Their ways were different.

They lived loud and child-like, as if the world held no dangers.

But showing him quickly that they were little more than that.

_Children._

Still, he watched. Learning as they learned. Watching and waiting as ground taught them the lessons his people knew by the time they learned to stand strong on their own. He watched them kill and hurt. He watched them fight amongst themselves, establish leadership. _A code_. He watched them bury their dead and grow afraid. He watched them build a wall and stare fearfully out into the darkness.

For some reason he thought that the sky people would be different.

_Maybe he'd wanted them to be different._

Now he was unsure of the difference.

But what he was sure of was that the girl – the one with raven-dark hair who lived like she'd never seen the sun - stood out like a beacon from the rest. From the first moment he'd laid eyes on her, she was the reason he'd inevitably stayed. The reason why he'd jumped from tree to tree, following in her wake. Why he'd smudged the charcoal outline of her face across a fresh page in his book and slowly worked to fill in her features. Why he bit on the inside of his cheek as his people circled the flimsy borders the Sky People had erected and spat wordless curses at their sharp metal.

He wanted to know her.

To tangle her hair between his fingers and taste the sweat on her skin.

He wanted to do more than simply watch.

_He wanted._

Many men followed in her wake, pulled along docile and trembling-eager when she flipped her hair and beckoned them beyond the walls. Some were grateful for her attentions, looking like they could barely believe she would give them a second glance let alone have to pleasure of her lips against theirs. Others were cocky - forceful. Believing that her smiles were owed to them. And that in having her body they now owned a part of her.

But she belonged to no one.

_She was the wind._

She was tied to the world, but not shackled by it.

And perhaps more than anything, he wanted to understand what it was to make love to that kind of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:  
> \- The title, "limerence" is a rare word meaning: "the state of being infatuated with another person.”


End file.
